07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg
Not to be confused with ''Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg (original).'' Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg (OR-0007) is the first princess and current heir to the throne of the Barsburg Empire (manga chapter 65, page 30). She is the only major female character in the series. Ouka has been the host of the Eye of Raphael since she was three years old. At the time, she was brainwashed to activate the Eye of Raphael and attacked the kingdom of Raggs, Tiashe's home, but the Barsburg researchers kept this traumatic part of her memory away from her consciousness and brainwashed her when they maintained the Eye of Raphael regularly, so she didn't remember doing it until manga chapter 85. Ouka ran away from the Royal Palace to reach her dream to be free, in order to disobey the Emperor's orders to become someone that she wouldn't be, since she wanted to be a doctor (manga chapter 47), although more recently, she is starting to accept her role as the next empress. She has a little dragon called Kururu, whom she considers to be like a sister to her. Later in the series, she found out that she is actually a clone of the original Ouka, but possesses the soul of the original Ouka, due to Karu (the last reincarnation of Ea) moving the original Ouka's soul into her body ten years ago. Etymology In Japanese, 'cherry blossoms', 'westernization', 'assimilation of territories' are pronounced as 'ouka'. (Alternatively, if separated as 'ou ka', 'king' can be pronounced as 'ou', and 'ka' means 'is it?'.) 'Roses' and 'rose wine' can be pronounced as 'roze'. 'Lovers' can be pronounced as 'aman'. 'To pick and choose' can be pronounced as 'eru'. In French, 'elle' is the word for 'she', and can also be a variant of 'Elizabeth', which means 'God is my promise'. In German, 'bar' can be translated as 'bar' in English. 'Burg' means 'castle'. Appearance .]] .]]Physical appearance Ouka resembles Teito in build, making her weight about 43 kg. She is only slightly taller than Teito, making her height about 165 cm. Her face is oval-shaped, save for a slightly pointy chin, with a small mouth, full lips, and large, pink, pinkish purple or wine red eyes. As she is a member of royalty, she probably has pale skin. Her hair is wavy and long, almost reaching her feet, and varies in colour, being shown either as light purple (cover of Vol. 14), light pink or silvery-white. At first, she always wore her hair in pigtails or 'twin tails', but more recently, she started wearing her hair down. She bears a fairly strong resemblance to her mother, but little resemblance to her father. Clothing As a princess, she is usually seen wearing long, formal gowns. She owns a pair of earrings which she inherited from her mother, one of which is now in Teito's possession as she gave it to him as a thank-you gift. Personality Despite most members of the Barsburg royal family being shown to be pompous and elitist, Ouka's personality is drastically different. She has been shown to have no interest in the activities those from the upper classes normally engage in, such as watching slaves fight, or owning a slave herself (manga chapter 63). Ouka herself believes that the Barsburg royal family is corrupt, and because of this was initially unwilling to carry on the royal line by accepting her position as the next empress. Ouka instead wished to become a doctor, showing her kind and empathetic nature, which is reflected by her healing Zaiphon. She is very concerned with the feelings of those around her, telling one of her aunts that she (her aunt) should not do anything that tramples on a person's dignity. Ouka is also courageous, as shown by her determination to fight Ayanami/Verloren by herself. When she is being possessed by Raphael, she can be seen as ruthless, as she did not hesitate to kill Nanase while being possessed by the Eye of Raphael. Relationships Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg ' At first, it appeared that Ouka doesn't get along well with her father, as she wanted to become a doctor instead of doing what he wanted her to do (he had arranged a fiance for her and wanted her to take over the throne, manga chapter 48). Also, it initially seemed that he wanted to kill her. However, as of manga chapter 87, it was revealed that Wolfram actually does love his daughter, but was being manipulated by the 'Shadow Man 'to the extent that he (Wolfram) lost his conscience and wits. Ouka forgave Wolfram for his misdeeds, saying that he is her 'important and precious blood relative', and the two have reconciled. 'Teito Klein As both Teito and Ouka are blood Barsburgs, they are related by blood, though exactly how they are related is currently unknown. They seem to see each other as good friends. Ouka at first mistook Teito for a member of the Hausen Family because of his clothes, but the issue was quickly cleared up when Teito explained that the clothes were given to him by a butler to the Hausen Family (manga chapte 48). Frau mistakenly assumed that Teito was taking Ouka on a date, which embarrassed both of them. At first, she did not think much of Teito, but later grew to like him as they spent more time together. She admired Teito for his courage and agreed to visit the next God House with him, but then they were attacked by Wars. After the Wars was defeated, they departed and Hakuren Oak, accompanied by Ouka's three attendants, came to convoy Ouka back to the royal palace. Ouka still keeps the toy bunny plush Teito made for her. More recently, Teito helped Ouka regain her memories, freeing both her and Raphael 'from their brainwashing. In Kapitel 89, Ouka promised Teito that she would fulfill the mission of resealing Verloren's soul. 'Frau She didn't like him at first, and once said that Frau is a pervert, but grew to respect him as Teito's teacher. She seems to think that Teito and Frau's teacher/student relationship is 'sublime' (manga chapter). Frau calls her 'little lady'. Millea Klein ''' Ouka is respectful towards Millea, referring to her as 'Millea-san'. More recently, she found out that Wolfram is in love with Millea. As both of them are blood Barsburgs, they are related by blood. '''Her attendants and dragon Ouka's three attendants and Fyulong companion are often seen accompanying her, and the latter often rides on her shoulder. Despite being obligated to care for Ouka, her attendants have been shown to genuinely care for her, and can be seen as mother figures or older sister figures to her. She seems to care for them as well. On page 13 of manga chapter 48, Ouka says that Kururu, her Fyulong companion, has been with her since she was born and is like a sister to her. Hakuren Oak Hakuren is Ouka's tutor. They get along well, and share a friendship with Teito. Ouka has asked Hakuren about his friendship with Teito (Kapitel 63). Some fans think that Hakuren's father arranged for Hakuren to be Ouka's tutor because he wants Hakuren to become a royal consort, or to meet more noble women. Dalia Barsburg Ouka makes little mention of her mother. However, in Kapitel 84, she said, after finding out about the experiments on the Eye of Raphael, 'So that's why...Mother died early...' . This could mean that she may have wondered why the former empress of Barsburg suffered an early death, although she did not say so out loud until Kapitel 84. It has also been mentioned that Ouka inherited a pair of earrings from Dalia. In manga chapter 91, Ouka is apparently shocked upon realising that Dalia unsealed the Eye of Raphael. Other clones of the princesses The scientists have made a lot of clones using the genetic information of the previous Barsburg empresses and empresses-to-be, and the one numbered OR-0007, who was used to replace the real Ouka, is only one of them. In manga chapter 85, she said she knew their suffering, and freed them by destroying them. Other relatives of the Barsburg Family Not much interaction has been shown between Ouka and other members of her family, but it has been shown that she does not share their interest in activities such as owning slaves. Ouka also once told one of her aunts not to do anything that tramples on a person's dignity. This could mean that, because her views are drastically different from those of the other members of her family, she is not close to any of them. It was also mentioned in Kapitel 63 that some other members of the Barsburg family have tried to poison her, and her attendants have to check her tea every day for traces of poison. Ouka has been shown to dislike most of her family, wondering to herself why the imperial family is 'so rotten' (Kapitel 63). Ayanami ' It seems that Ouka and Ayanami had little or no direct interaction before their fight in manga chapter 91. Ouka is aware that Ayanami is Verloren's reincarnation, and promised Teito that she would reseal Verloren's soul. However, she was unable to win against him and he eventually defeated her. In a way, Ouka can be considered Ayanami's superior, as she is the Empress-to-be and the soldiers of the Barsburg Armed Forces have to respect her, but Ayanami does not seem to care for or respect her, as he threw her into a wall while fighting her, apparently not caring if she was injured, and left her lying unconscious on the floor after defeating her. 'Raphael Raphael's relationship with Ouka is similar to Mikhail's relationship with Teito. Like Mikhail, Raphael is loyal and devoted to his/her master, and thinks that no means are too extreme to punish those who have hurt Ouka. Nanase ''' At first, Ouka trusted Nanase to a certain extent, taking medicine he prescribed for her and obeying his instructions. However, when she emerged from the brainwashing, she did not hesitate to kill Nanase while possessed by Raphael, and showed no remorse or regret afterwards. Abilities and Attributes Zaiphon '''Healing Zaiphon: Ouka has a healing Zaiphon, which reflects her kind personality and wish to be a doctor. Her Zaiphon is remarked to be very powerful, as when she gave it to Teito, he almost fainted from the concentration. 'Possession of the Eye of Raphael: '''Raphael recognises Ouka as his/her true master, and using the Eye of Raphael grants Ouka access to Raphael's formidable powers. However, although Raphael recognises Ouka as his/her true master, manga chapter 91 revealed that because her body is inferior to that of the original by 0.03 % (according to Ayanami), she is unable to win against Verloren's reincarnation (Ayanami). History The Ouka who has been shown to the readers since her first appearance is in fact a clone of the real Ouka, who died in an experiment when she was a child (manga chapter 84). During the Raggs War, Ouka (the clone) was used to attack and destroy the Kingdom of Raggs, though she cannot remember having done it as Barsburg used their advanced technology to brainwash and control her. Because she was a clone made by scientists in the laboratory, Doctor Nanase said that she could not move without the Eye of Raphael in her (because he thought she had no soul). In chapter 84, Teito used the power of the Eye of Mikhail to free Ouka from the brainwashing. In manga chapter 85, Ouka obtained true life after she was hit by the ray of the Eye of Mikhail by Teito, as the Eye of Mikhail has the power to give or restore life to objects. Appearances Manga Synopsis Ouka first appeared when she escaped from the palace and went for a walk on her own. Teito showed her around town and they got kidnapped. They stumbled onto the Krat House of God and defeated the Wars, Lem. Frau rescued them (with Capella) and Teito gave Ouka a handmade stuffed toy before he left. She had her birthday ball just as someone tried to assassinate her. She was rescued by Teito (who was already brainwashed at that time) and slow danced with him. She tried to help him regain his memories when the shadow man appeared. Teito saved her and the chandelier fell on top of him. She was devastated and wanted to search for him, but was pullled away by one of her attendants before she could do so. As of manga chapter 83, Ouka and Teito have been reunited after Teito rescued her from another session of brainwashing of the Eye of Raphael. A short while later, they stumble across what turns out to be an experiment conducted to produce the perfect wielder of the Eye of Raphael, the results of which are, apparently, several life forms similar to Ouka. The Emperor then comes in without Teito and Ouka hearing him, and orders Ouka to kill Teito. Ouka had no choice but to obey, caused by the brainwashing. According to manga chapter 84, the real Ouka had died in an experiment on the Eye of Raphael a few years before the Raggs War. However, the Barsburg scientists had already made 47 clones and the 7th one, otherwise known as OR-0007, was chosen to take the identity of the real Ouka. She is the Ouka who attacked Raggs in the Raggs War and has been shown to the readers so far. She was unaware of the fact that she is a clone until manga chapter 84. The clones made by the Barsburg scientists cannot move unless they have the Eye of Raphael in them. As of manga chapter 85, while possessed by the Eye of Raphael, she killed Nanase, and freed the other clones from their pain and suffering by destroying them, bringing an end to the Raphael Project. It was revealed in manga chapter 86 that she contains the soul of the original Ouka. The original Ouka's soul was moved to the clone by Ea when her body was destroyed. In manga chapter 87, she talks to her father and the two start mending their relationship, while giving Teito privacy to talk to Millea. In manga chapter 89, she promises Teito that she will fulfill the mission of resealing Verloren's soul, and prepares to fight Ayanami in manga chapter 90. In manga chapter 91, Ouka and Ayanami fight. While fighting him, she finds out that her mother, the late Empress Dalia, unsealed the Eye of Raphael, and expresses shock at the revelation. Ayanami tells Ouka that because her body is 'inferior to the original by 0.03 %', she cannot win against him. He easily defeats her and she falls unconscious. Quotes * '''I just want to love anyone from my heart.' ''(manga chapter 48, page 17) * ''I do not love anything about that troublesome world.' (manga chapter 48, page 15) * '''Oh, so you're teacher and student. Kyaa~a how sublime.' ''(after observing Teito and Frau's relationship) * '''Such fabulous teacher-student love.' ''(to herself, about Teito and Frau) * '''A pervert?! Your teacher is a pervert?!' ''(to Teito about Frau) * '''It's difficult for me to be honest with people I dislike.' ''(about one of her aunts, Kapitel 64) * '''Teito! Leave this place to me! Hurry and go!' ''(to Teito, Kapitel 90) * '''Kuh...why...for me to be unable to win with Raphael's power... (while fighting against Ayanami, Kapitel 91) Trivia *Ouka bears a resemblance to Ayanami who in turn, also bears a resemblance to Labrador, leading some fans to suspect they may be related by blood. *It has been mentioned that Ouka is 'not good with spicy foods' (Kapitel 64, volume 11). *Apart from some palace servants, the soldiers of the Barsburg Armed Forces, Karu, and Mikhail, all other characters in the series do not address or refer to Ouka by her first name. *In some ways, Ouka can be considered somewhat similar to Teito: she has a Fyulong companion like him, is the heir to the throne of her kingdom like him, and wields the Eye of Raphael, the counterpart to Teito's Eye of Mikhail. *Her birthday is on the day before Teito's birthday. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Human Category:Royalty Category:Alive Category:Main characters